


Небоскребы

by KaryKary



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Detectives, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: «Босс. Новый заказ. Триаде срочно нужен Шаман».Тессай





	Небоскребы

«Босс. Новый заказ. Триаде срочно нужен Шаман».  
Тессай

Киске собирается быстро. Паспорт, пара рубашек, томик манги и тонна обаяния, умещенного в скромную улыбку «специалиста».  
Самолет прилетает на рассвете, и Урахара покупает билет на паром. Тот отвезет его в Шэньчжэ́нь, где назначена важная встреча.

«Кантонский диалект. Дим-самы. Вас найдут за пятым столиком». Тессай

Киске мысленно проговаривает сложные «что вы посоветуете» и «приятно познакомиться», снимает панаму, присаживаясь за стул, и неторопливо тянет воду из бесплатного приветственного стакана.

Киске интересно, кого пришлет Триада. Когда на соседний стул присаживается японец с волосами цвета пропаренного риса, Киске думает, что ошибся столиком. И что вольготно устроившийся мальчишка скалится улыбкой, срисованной с персонажа взятой с собой манги.

— Мне тридцать пять, — словно прочитав его мысли, уточняет собеседник, а Киске не сразу понимает, что «взрослый мальчик» говорит на японском. А тот сразу переходит к делу и выкладывает на стол пластиковый дешевый мобильный с одноразовой сим-картой. — С тобой свяжутся, когда ты будешь готов.

«Взрослый мальчик» испаряется, сверкая ярким оскалом зубов и излучая самоуверенность.

_Белое одеяние твое станет мне саваном._

Киске коротает день за знакомством с городом, бродит по шумным улочкам медленно и бесцельно.

«Ужинал? Иди два квартала вперед, потом поверни направо. Курица Гунбао там — пальчики оближешь» Ш.

Так у «взрослого мальчика» появляется первая буква в имени. Киске набирает на телефоне встречное «следишь за мной целый день?», но ответа так и не дожидается.

«Босс. Вам интересно, кто это? Я накопал пять фактов и три домысла. Отправляю?»

Урахара пьет пиво в дешевой забегаловке, ворошит забытую хозяйкой на столе тарелку с рисовыми крупинками и проверяет почту. Глаз успевает зацепить только «выходец из Японии, хорошо владеет холодным оружием», и собственный телефон оказывается в стакане с пивом, а «взрослый мальчик» снова сверкает улыбкой, затмевая тусклые уличные фонари.

— Нехорошо задавать обо мне вопросы другим людям. Спроси в лицо, — говорит он, и Урахара совершенно не жалеет об утраченном гаджете. Первый вопрос тает на языке полем с колосьями, залитым солнечным светом, и набором простых букв, складывающихся в имя.

— Шинджи. Хирако Шинджи. Мастер встретится с тобой прямо сейчас. Если ты, конечно, не хочешь допить свое пиво.

В темном лимузине волосы Шинджи мерцают фантомными отблесками встречных машин и кажутся длиннее, чем есть на самом деле. Взамен темной рубашки Киске невольно дорисовывает ему белое хаори с причудливым иероглифом «пятерки» на ровной, как спица, спине.

— Мне нужна аналитика. Говорят, с Вашими талантами, господин Шаман, вы и мертвых из могил поднять можете. Мне не нужны мертвые люди. Мне нужен живой бизнес, — Мастер, седоволосый и морщинистый, смотрит хмуро и оценивающе. Киске мысленно цокает языком, прикидывая достойную оплату достойного задания.

Обратно в мотель его отвозит все тот же лимузин. Только на соседнем кожаном кресле — пустота. Шинджи завтра привезет нужные документы, а сейчас Киске тянется к карману, достает второй, точный двойник «утопленному», телефон, и сразу пролистывает недочитанное сообщение от Тессая до «домыслов».

_Белое одеяние твое станет мне саваном. Укроет оно в метели, спасет от жары._

Киске не спит. Тонкий дым от тонкой сигареты улетает к потолку. Шумят приготовленные не им компьютеры, собирая данные. К утру придется все убрать, иначе «взрослый мальчик» заподозрит неладное.

«Кто выбирал тебе кличку? Шаман — звучит как-то…странно» Шинджи.

Урахара поднимается к компьютерам и выводит на самый большой экран фотографию лучшего киллера Триады. Оттуда на него светит довольный оскал и бескрайние рисовые поля, заплутавшие в короткой прическе.

Утром Киске совершенно не хочется вставать. В пустоте комнаты чужие длинные пальцы на его пятке смотрятся странно и дико.  
— Папки и аналитика. Мастер говорит, ты можешь закончить за пару суток, — Шинджи указывает свободной пятерней на заваленный бумагами стол. Киске переворачивается на спину и думает, что «взрослому мальчику» точно бы подошли длинные волосы.

«Ваш заказ готов. Можете забрать его в ближайшее время».

Незнакомый номер. Экран расположен так, чтобы Шинджи увидел содержимое сообщения.  
— Что за заказ? — светлые брови лучшего киллера Триады взлетают в далекую вышину, а на лбу залегает морщина. Киске поясняет, что еще не завтракал, и «мальчик», полный подозрений, отправляется забирать заказ сам.

Этого времени хватает, чтобы содержимое папок перекочевало на миниатюрный планшет. Полоска закачки доходит до сотни ровно в тот момент, когда хлопает входная дверь. Киске выбрасывает планшет в узкую форточку и закуривает, глядя на пакеты в руках Шинджи.

_Белое одеяние твое станет мне саваном. Укроет оно в метели, спасет от жары.  
Но как спастись от собственной памяти? _

На аналитику уходят сутки и два часа. На третий уже знакомый лимузин везет их и множество документов обратно к Мастеру.  
— Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах, ты бы смог мне доверять? — задает Киске второй вопрос, зная, что на третий шанса уже не будет.  
Шинджи задумчиво глазеет по сторонам, ведет пальцем по запотевшему стеклу (завершение операции надо было отметить. Десять банок с пивом, три часа на то, чтобы протрезветь и прийти в себя, пять минут, чтобы понять, почему стоит поступить именно так), трясет головой с копной рисового поля.

Мастер принимает отчет, листая папку сухими, морщинистыми руками. Мастер кивает, довольный работой, чемоданчик с деньгами прислоняется к ноге Урахары.  
Визжат сирены, окружая склад-место встречи-тайное убежище Мастера из Триады плотным кольцом, из которого не вырваться. Киске отходит, со стороны наблюдая, как защелкиваются наручники на худощавых запястьях старика и его ближайшей охраны.

«Поздравляю с успешным завершением дела, капитан Урахара. Завтра обмоем повышение».  
Пиликает смской от Тессая свой телефон.

«Если бы мы встретились при других обстоятельствах…»  
Вибрирует второй, почти бесполезный кусок пластмассы.

Киске обводит взглядом помещение и понимает, что «взрослый мальчик» успел сбежать.

_Белое одеяние твое станет мне саваном.  
_


End file.
